1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method for manufacturing thereof and an LCD incorporating the same, and more particularly, to an LCD panel and a manufacturing method thereof and an LCD incorporating the same which apply an AC voltage to facilitate the alignment of a liquid crystal molecule of the smectic liquid crystal layer during the phase change of the liquid crystal molecule of the smectic liquid crystal layer and adopt the design of liquid crystal vertical alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) display panel, the alignment directional of the smectic liquid crystal layer is processed using a hard rubbing method. Therefore, zigzag wall defect easily occurs in the arrangement of the liquid crystal of conventional smectic liquid crystal layer. Thus, conventional FLC display panel will have severe light leakage due to the zigzag wall defect of arrangement, reducing the contrast of the FLC display panel.
Moreover, the defect of arrangement occurring in conventional liquid crystal of the smectic liquid crystal layer cannot be restored by itself unless the liquid crystal is rearranged during the cooling process of the liquid crystal. Although the zigzag wall defect of arrangement can be reduced during the slow cooling process of the liquid crystal of conventional smectic liquid crystal layer, the cooling process of the FLC display panel is long time-consuming.
An generally user is unable to eliminate the defect of arrangement of the liquid crystal of the smectic liquid crystal layer resulted when the FLC display panel is mechanically deformed, thereby affecting the user's acceptance of the FLC display panel and user's feeling.
Besides, the thickness of the smectic liquid crystal layer of a conventional FLC display panel is approximately equal to 2 μm. Therefore, a higher standard expected of the design in the cell gap between the top and the bottom substrates and the surface of the substrates would result in a more difficult manufacturing process of the conventional FLC display panel.
Moreover, the conventional FLC display panel uses the photo-electrically bi-stable behavior of the liquid crystal of the smectic liquid crystal layer to display. There are three methods of gray level display disclosed below.
The first method is a pixel area dividing method. The disadvantage is that the more pixels are divided so as to the yield will be lower.
The second method is a frame time dividing method. The disadvantage is that high-speed drive circuit is required in dividing the gray level.
The third method is a drive voltage dividing method. The disadvantage is that both the waveform of the drive voltage and the drive circuit become very complicated when a voltage is used to drive the LCD panel having photo-electrically bi-stable behavior.